


Anniversary Trip

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race gets the feeling that he forgot to do something before he left.





	Anniversary Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from My Boys

Race sighed, content, watching the sunset, laying on on the beach in Italy with Spot. It was the perfect way to celebrate their anniversary. But he couldn’t help but think that he had forgotten something. The thought left his mind when Spot walked over, lowering himself over Race and kissed him sweetly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack sat down at the usual table, beer in hand, “Did you tell Racer to meet us here?”

“Yeah,” Elmer nodded, taking a sip of his own drink, “I texted him.”

“You know, I left him a message yesterday,” Finch responded, “He hasn’t called me back.”

“He hasn’t call you back in a day? He’s got a life, right?” David rolled his eyes, “What kind of crazy people are you that you worry that a buddy hasn’t called you back in a day?”

Before they could respond, Albert ran over to them, frantically saying, “Hey, guys. Racer’s missing. And probably dead.”

David sighed and lowered his head to the table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Race sat up suddenly in bed, his eyes wide.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” Spot mumbled, cracking an eye open at his boyfriend’s sudden movement.

“I forgot to tell the guys I going out of the country.” Race gasped, turning his gaze to Spot.

“They can survive without you for a week.” Spot pulled Race back down, rolling on top of him, “Let me wear you back out.”

“Do your best.” Race smiled up at Spot, pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
